It Was Enough For Them
by Mr.CuriosityBunny
Summary: [AkuRoku Angst] They were just two Nobodies, but they were Nobodies together. And maybe, maybe that was enough for them.


_Hello,_

 _This story was originally posted under the user name Magnetic Cheese. The account belonged to an acquaintance, and I have finally gotten around to posting them under my own account name._

 _If this piece seems familiar to you, this would be the reason why._

 _I hope you enjoy these written words._

* * *

 _It Was Enough for Them_

He had been thinking about it lately…a lot. It was something he couldn't help but do in his few, short times of solitude.

He was a Nobody…

What more could he do than think?

He wasn't able to laugh; he wasn't able to cry, to smile or to frown. He wasn't able to feel…

Or at least…he wasn't _supposed_ to be able to.

" _Roxas_!"

The said blue-eyed boy looked up from his seated position on the ledge of the clock tower. He blinked, seeing nothing but the black material of the hooded cloak, which covered the figure of the all too familiar voice. It was a voice that he wouldn't forget that easily. It was taunting and playful, yet smooth and piercing; it suited him well.

He blinked again, tilting his head back a bit and unconsciously raising his hand to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Axel."

His voice sounded small and weak; it always seemed to whenever he wouldbe caughtby himlike this. He slowly dropped his head back down, his body slightly tense, and his back stiff. He faintly heard the soft rustle of fabric and swung his feet nervously over the ledge.

"I thought I'd find you here."

And that was it.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time hanging up around here."

And he knew…

"…You've got to stop this, Roxas."

…He had been caught…again.

He looked up at his friend, his only friend, and inwardly cringed.

Axel wasn't normally the serious type, and it was rare that he ever got mad—or openly showed anger towards someone or something. Unfortunately, this was one of those rare moments that he did. And Roxas looked away from him, not being able to withstand the strength and intensity of his stare.

They sat there for a while in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

Roxas yet again heard the faint sounds of rustling fabric, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Axel draped his arm around the younger boys shoulder casually, as he had done in many other occasions. Roxas immediately relaxed, leaning into the older boys comforting embrace.

He sighed, closing his eyes and willing himself to stop thinking about it. He would only succeed in making himself more depressed.

"…It's alright, you know," Axel casually said after a moment. He took the younger boys silence as a means to continue. "So what if we don't have hearts…we're still people too, right?"

He was lying…he really didn't believe that. They both knew it…

And it wasn't enough.

"So what _Roxas_ , it's basically the same thing!"

The younger boy glared up at him, annoyed that he couldn't understand that he was wrong.

"No Axel, it's not; _they're_ not. Got it, _memorized_?" he mimicked the older pyromaniac by tapping his two fingers against his head, mocking him as well as effectively ticking him off.

* * *

Axel growled in frustration. He just wouldn't give up!

He couldn't exactly remember how the argument had started; they had just been sitting around doing absolutely nothing a minute ago.

Roxas had made some off handed comment about how he had caught Demyx sleeping while cuddling with his sitar, and Axel couldn't help but laugh. He then had turned to Roxas, seeing the younger boy stare at him, and asked why he wasn't laughing.

And that's when it all started. The innocent question had turned into the most random argument of how emotions and feelings were the same thing. Well, _he_ thought they were the same, Roxas thought otherwise.

"Look Roxas," he brushed his gloved hand through his spiked hair with a sigh. "Explain to me how exactly they differ from each other."

He looked down at the younger boy, seeing the slightest frown on his face, and waited somewhat patiently for his answer. It was a while before the kid finally answered him.

"…They…they're what separates us from everyone else." He said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Axel frowned. "How?"

"Simple," he turned away from him. "After much thought and consideration, I've learned that we are able to experience emotions, just as anyone else can, despite the fact that we are…Nobodies."

Axel didn't miss the pained expression that crossed his face at the notion of them being Nobodies.

"But, unlike others…we can not feel. We cannot feel because…we lack hearts…"

Nor did he miss the look of longing on his face when he finished.

They stood in silence for what seemed like eternity, just staring at the other. Axel crossed his arms and snorted, catching Roxas' attention. He looked the blonde over for a moment before smirking at him.

"Why the hell do you have to be such a damn _pessimist_ all the time?" his smirk widened at Roxas' surprised expression.

He casually walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him closely to his body. It was something that he often did to the younger knowingly waited a few seconds before he felt two trembling arms wrap around his torso in return.

"I really don't care what you think." Axel stated.

So he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"To me they're the same damn thing. And," his arms tightened around the blonde. "And to me, you're real, even if you don't have a heart. Besides," he smirked somewhat wryly. "Who needs a heart anyways?"

He did...they both did.

He was trying desperately to look on the bright side, and they both knew it…

And it wasn't enough.

* * *

"Roxas, please…don't…don't go."

He felt helpless inside, and he hated it.

"Don't go?" Roxas turned to look up at him. "Why stay? I'm a Nobody Axel, it's not like anyone's going to miss me around here."

Axel's shoulders dropped and he fought to keep his gaze steady.

"But…I will…"

Roxas was in pain, and he hated it.

Hedidn't seem to have heard him, for he turned his back to him and continued on with his angry tirade.

"So why stay, Axel?" he clenched his fists tightly by his side. "Give me a good enough reason—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence for he found himself staring into emerald green eyes, something…intense swirling in their depths.

"Aren't I good enough a reason?" Axel breathed in anger. He watched Roxas' blue eyes widen, and felt his body freeze. He stared as Roxas opened his mouth to speak, and he growled when nothing was said.

Roxas opened his mouth for the second time, and like the first, nothing came out. Axel couldn't wait any longer for an answer. With another growl, he angrily crushed his lips against Roxas', eyes tightly shut and hands clutching the younger boys face.

He felt Roxas grab the front of his coat, and he could feel the tremble in his hands as he responded anxiously. All his previous anger left him, and he softened his kiss, pulling away a moment later.

Axel gazed down at Roxas, panting ever the slightly, before pulling him close to him chest, never wanting to relinquish his hold. He laid his chin atop the younger boys messy blonde mane, unconsciously rubbing soothing circles with his hand on his back, feeling him relax and lean into his embrace immediately.

"You think I liked it Roxas?" He closed his eyes with a sigh before opening them again with a smirk.

"Axel…"

"I hated it Roxas. I hated being a Nobody."

"Hated…?" Axel lifted his head and smirked at Roxas' confused gaze.

"Yeah, I hated it."

Roxas blinked. "…Until?"

"Until you came along." He laughed at the expression of pure shock on Roxas' face.

"But…but…but why?"

Axel shrugged.

"You were the only one I ever liked. You," Axel squirmed for a second, trying to find the right way to express what he felt. "You made me feel warm inside."

He looked down at Roxas and smirked when he saw the very prominent blush on his face.

"Really?" he looked so cute, Axel felt like kissing him all over again.

"Yeah really. I'd wake up every day looking forward to just being with you. It didn't matter to me anymore that I was a Nobody, or that I didn't have a heart. Because…because you made me feel like I was somebody important…you made me feel like I _had_ a heart. And that's all that ever mattered, and still does," He flicked his forehead. "Got it _memorized_?"

Roxas grinned up at him for a moment before ducking his head and nuzzling into Axel's lean chest. He sighed, feelingAxel run his fingers through his hair.

"We can be Nobodies together." Axel whispered as he tightened his hold on him. "So please, don't go Roxas. I need you."

 _And they both knew…_

 _It was enough for them._

* * *

 _As always, I thank you for reading my work._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mr. Curiosity Bunny_


End file.
